kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Nikaidō
| image = File:Nikaido.jpg | title = none | jname = 二階堂 由梨 | rname = Nikaidö Yuri | age = 22+ | gender = Female | job = Teacher | class = 2-B | voice = Atsuko Tanaka | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 }} Character Outline Yuri Nikaidö (二階堂 由梨 Nikaidö Yuri) is one of the teachers at the Majima Acedemy High School. It where known that she's also an person from hell. Personality Like other teachers they where obsessed to beaten up Keima. It where known that the beginning since that she hates Keima is that Keima where told her that there are 5012 games that are more fun than her lessonsChapter 36. Nikaido is also a school senior of Jun Nagase. Plot Overview Daily Arc She made her first appearance at Chapter 1, after warning Keima that he must pay attention to her lessons instead of his games. Keima ignores her option and evenly were saying to her that she must going to wait after he reach the save point. Nikaido became furious at Keima and starts to beat him up. Later in the series when the separate lives of Keima and Elsea were been shown, were at the end Kodama been talking to Nikaido that there were a dinosaur at the school. Unfortunately for Kodama, Nikaido does not believe his words. Jun Nagase Arc It were known that Jun Nagase and Nikaido were both at the same school together. But unfortunately for Jun, Nikaido becames a teacher. Hinoki Arc At the end of Hinoki Arc she is shown to have some connection with hell as she was the one who capture the runaway spirit that Keima expelled from Hinoki. The Raw Meat Little Girl Arc At the end of the chapter 113, it states Akari Kurakawa talking about "The Prey" that was not drawn out by the fake runaway spirit set out by Akari and her accomplice. She is shown telling that other person that a error came in their plan and that a strange men kept showing up. The figure also seemed suprised when she heard from Akari that the man name was Keima. The mysterious person is revealed to be Nikaido as she laugh about the situation. In the same chapter, it is told that Nikaido is only able to use her powers thanks to Akari, although the implications are currently unknown. Old Conquest Arc After that Fiore stabbed Kanon she were been running away. Nikaido tells to Akari that she must going going capture her cause she escaped. But Akari hase stated that it won't bicause they cannot reach the top what she they hase now. They were been talking what for action the Vintage had done, Nikaido were been mad against Vintage about killing a godess. And evenly entrusted the task towards Keima. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Her relationship with Keima is disturbance. After since that Keima told her that there are more than 5012 games more fun than her class, she doesn't know what to do with him. Keima seems to ignore her lessons like he does to any other teacher, even when every time she was asking him to stop playing games, he doesn't listen and goes on further. Somehow, Nikaido has only patience for other people instead of Keima. If Keima ignores her lessons every time, she hits him or sometimes she would smack him. In the Old Request Arc, she has been seen respecting Keima about his job to capture spirits after Kanon was stabbed by Fiore of Vintage. Jun Nagase Akari Kurakawa Her relationship with Akari is not fully known, what known is everytime when Akari is around her, she's been able to use her powers. She and Akari hase a plan that is not known. Since that Akari appeared the two were been always with eachoter. Trivia * Her name comes from Nikaidō Station (二階堂駅, Nikaidō-eki). * In Chapter 101 it is really known that she comes from Hell, but not known is that she's an old or new hellion. * She uses spells to capture the spirits, but only appears when it goes about a verry strong spirit. * She hates Keima brutly and goes evenly so far to beat him up. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Teacher